Love is a Hard Thing
by DarkMiko05
Summary: What is this! Inuyasha revealed his love for Kagome? He killed Kikyo? What's next? Read and find out!i suck at summaries... CHAPTER 7 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha but Rumiko Takahashi does!!  
  
this is through Kagome's POV all the way  
  
I had ran. I never had ran away from something before. Typical Kagome can stand up to anything.....but not this. Why would he betray me? I never did anything to him. Maybe he really does hate me that much to hurt me like that. I couldn't just stand there and watch. I had to get away...but my legs wouldn't move. So I stood there and watched. They were at the peak of hugging until Kikyo brought out a dagger from her sleeve.   
  
She was gonna hurt Inuyasha. Kikyo had almost brought it down to slash his back when....when he brought her into a tight embrace. I couldn't believe my eyes. He was hugging her when she was about to hurt him. Maybe I am just a jewel detector to him. I knew in the end he would choose her. He loved her that much. Sometimes I wonder if I'm just getting in his way. It seems like it to me.  
  
" Inuyasha , promise me after this quest , you would come to hell with me forever. " Kikyo had said. " Kikyo, I...." Inuyasha mumbled. " Inuyasha we will settle this next time we meet.. till then.." Kikyo said while flying off with her soul catchers. I had taken a step back when a twig snapped.   
  
" Who's there? Come out! " Inuyasha yelled while putting his hand on his hilt ready to take Tetsusaiga out. I had no choice then so I stepped out. " Kagome...."  
  
I couldn't take it anymore so I ran. Tears by now are streaming down my face. I had heard him call my name again and again but I chose to ignore his calls. I just kept on running. Running away from him and everything that has to do with him. If he wants to be with Kikyo fine. If he wants to go with her fine. As long as he's happy then I'm fine with that. I love him that much to let him go with another. I was almost out of Inuyasha's forest when I tripped and fell. I must have gotten a little injury from the fell but I didn't care. I just laid there crying.   
  
What luck I have. It had started to rain. I didn't care. I just laid there waiting to die or a demon to come up to me and kill me right then and there. As long as he is not here and I will be fine. I guess it had been at least two hours. I decided as of now I am going to go back to my time and staying there forever and never coming back. I have to return the jewel shards to them because they need them more than I do. But...but how? I can't just go up to them and say ' Well I am going home and never coming back and here are the jewel shards. It was nice knowing you all! bye ' Pathetic. As I started to stand up I heard something moving in the bushes.  
  
" Come out! I know your there! " I yelled at whatever was in the bushes. I thought it was a demon or something but it wasn't. It was Kikyo. She came out with a bow and a quiver of arrows. Why is she even here? Is she going to kill me? I hope so...  
  
" Why hello my reincarnation. How are you? Well I don't need to ask seeing I will for fill my job in killing you on the spot." Kikyo casually said. " You're going t..t..to kill me? But why? " ' Oh well Kagome , just let her kill you..you have no meaning in this world anyways....' " Kikyo , I will agree with you. You can kill me now. I will be free from this misery.." I said as I stood there bringing my arms up. " Good choice there my reincarnation. I can kill you without a fight. "   
  
Kikyo brought up her bow and notched an arrow ready to shoot. As I stood there , I saw her aim for my heart. This is it huh? I'm going to die today right now. I'm sorry Sango , Miroku , Shippo , Kilala , Kaede , and especially you Inuyasha for not saying good bye before this happens... I hope you guys will understand...   
  
" Well my reincarnation I won't regret doing this. I understand I will get your soul after this. Too bad you never got to say your farewells. " she laughed. In a mere second she let go on the string. I watched as the arrow come towards me. This is the end of my life...and misery. I will miss all of you guys. Farewell.  
  
" Kagome! Move out of the way! " I heard a rough voice yell at me. I turned around and saw Inuyasha. I forgot for a second about the arrow. From turning , it hit me in the shoulder instead of my heart. Relief washed over me. At least he didn't witness my death. If he did though I wouldn't be so happy. And people say you should die a happy death right? I turned back around to where Kikyo was once standing but she vanished. " No...I wanted to die.. "  
  
" Kagome! " I knew who the speaker was and I didn't want to face him right now. " Kagome..." he said once more but softer this time. I didn't want to meet his gaze. If I looked into those orbs all I would see is worry. Worry that his jewel detector almost died. Worry that if I had died , this quest would be long from over. The only thing I could do is run away. Run away from everything and...him. I stood up and almost fell over. I wished I hadn't because he had to be there and catch me.  
  
" Inuyasha let go.." I mumbled at the verge of tears. " Kagome we have to bandage your wound. " " Why? So we can continue our search for the jewels? And so your jewel detector would be fully healed too? " " No , that's not what I meant..your more tha..." That time I ripped myself from his grasp and pulled out the arrow. I ran away again with tears that had finally spilled out.   
  
" Inuyasha just leave me alone! Nobody would care if I died! I'm sorry..." I knew he was following me then. But I kept my speed up never stopping. I made my way through the bushes and shrubs. I weaved myself from trees with little opening. I ran so hard that now I felt numb. I felt so numb that I couldn't feel the cuts I was getting from the trees. Finally I tripped over some roots of a tree. I laid there crying. I guess he had caught up with me because I had heard footsteps.  
  
" Kagome..." I had heard him say before I fainted. I guess the numbness had gone away. I can feel some warm strong arms carrying me I think. I opened my eyes and the only thing I saw or the only color I saw was red. No please let it be a dream. I don't want to be in his arms right now. I closed my eyes tight and opened them again to see the same thing. Red. I wanted to jump out of his grasp. But I couldn't bring myself to do it. I thought pretty hard about stuff because I couldn't feel that we had stopped and he had put me in his lap. I couldn't take it anymore so I started to rise to my feet. I guess while I was out cold he had brought me back to Kaede to bandage me up. I was going to walk away when he had grabbed my wrist.  
  
" Kagome...can I just talk with you for awhile? " he had asked me. I turned around to meet his gaze. What I saw in his eyes was worry. I knew it. And was it fear , sadness as well? No it couldn't be that. What he cares most about is Kikyo. I had just remembered that his hand was on my wrist. And he needed my answer. So I nodded. I sat down in front of him ready to hear him out. But before he started I saw hurt in his eyes. I ignored it and pushed it aside.  
  
" Kagome....your more than a jewel detector to me. Your the first person to except me for who I am. Now I feel as if your gone for like a whole week when you're usually gone for an hour. I realized that I couldn't live without you..Kagome I love you.. and I'm sorry..will you forgive me? " I was trying to take this all in. He said he loved me and that he was sorry? What happened to my Inuyasha? Is he possessed by a demon? Wait MY Inuyasha? When did that come up? Oh well guess he's just showing his true feelings...INUYASHA IS SHOWING HIS TRUE FEELINGS?! I better give him an answer..I will tell him mine as well.  
  
" Inuyasha..what about Kikyo? I mean I love you too. I found out my love for you since the demon spider we had faced once before. I couldn't live without you either but I thought you only loved Kikyo. I always thought that I was in the way.... " " Kagome you were never in the way ...."  
  
I tried to take this all in but is it just a dream? I couldn't be real. I mean Inuyasha is here with me and without Kikyo in the picture. Does he actually love me? Or is it something that he HAD to say to make me stay...or even worse break my heart again.. I couldn't take it anymore. There are so many questions to be answered. What if I'm not good enough for him? I mean he has been saying stuff like: Hey wench! Kikyo would be more help if she was here. Is this actually my destiny to be with Inuyasha? Or is it Kikyo's?  
  
RR read and review!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Inuyasha......except this fanfic!!  
  
::last time::  
  
I tried to take this all in but is this just a dream? It couldn't be real. I mean Inuyasha is here with me and without Kikyo in the picture. Does he actually love me? Or is it something that he HAD to say to make me stay...or even worse break my heart again...I couldn't take it anymore. There are so many questions to be answered. What if I'm not good enough for him? I mean he has been saying stuff like: Hey wench ! Kikyo would be more help if she was here. Is it actually my destiny to be with Inuyasha? Or is it Kikyo's?  
  
::Chapter 2::  
  
Hmm... it has been at least a week since that dreadful day that I had wanted to die. To die because to get away from everything. Everything that brought me depression and sadness. But now as I look at him he acts like as if nothing had happened at all. Was it actually real though? He said he loved me and yet he just lays there looking as if he doesn't care. And what about Kikyo? I know that by today or tomorrow our souls would have to come together again as one and one of us has to leave this world. It's been a year since that day...that day when Kikyo was resurrected back from the dead.  
  
::Flashback::  
  
I was in a tub like thing filled in with green goopy water. I was tied up around my wrist. As I lay there the witch I think was named Urasue came up to me. I think she had said something but I was too weak to hear anything. As I stare at her, I could feel like my life was seeping out of my body. It felt as if my soul is being taken away from me. I wonder what is happening to me. Am I losing blood? No. My question was answered when I saw a light. A light that surrounded my body. I can feel myself lifting from the earth er... tub.  
  
The next thing I knew I had heard Inuyasha call Kikyo's name. But something inside of me told him not to...it wasn't my voice though..it was an older woman's voice. Is it Kikyo's? No it can't be, she's supposed to be dead. Arrgg.... I'm so tired I just want to rest for a bit. I drifted off to a deep slumber but before doing so I had heard Shippo's calls.  
  
After what seemed like a long rest, I felt my body give a jolt. I opened my eyes to see what was going on and all I saw was light. That light was shooting through my body and it seemed like it was giving me back my energy. I had woken up fully now and what I saw had hurt me a little. Seeing Inuyasha run after her. I had known that he still loved her even though he had put up his 'act'. ( I'm making it up as I go )  
  
It has been one hour and he still isn't back. I would go after him right now if 1) I wasn't dizzy and 2) If I do follow him I might see something I didn't want to see. As I look ahead I see a red figure coming our way. For a second I thought it was a demon but it was Inuyasha. He was walking steadily until he stumbled and fell. I had put aside my dizziness and went to help him.  
  
::End Flashback::   
  
From that day on everything has changed I guess with Kikyo being around. But two days after that he couldn't even look me in the eye. I wish that I never felt this feeling towards him. I mean why did it had to be him the arrogant, selfish, mean, overprotective guy? Couldn't it have been Hojo or something? My heart wouldn't listen to my mind. When I'm with another guy I always think of him... Sometimes I think why did I fall in love with a guy that is already taken... Maybe because I might have a chance with him because he has a lover that is dead?  
  
I was out of la-la land when a soft fluffy thing jumped into my lap. I knew instantly who it was. It was Shippo running away from Inuyasha who is trying to kill him for doing something. 3 , 2 , 1   
  
" Shippo come back here! Give me back that pres....that item you took from me! "  
  
What was Inuyasha about to say? He stopped his sentence when he saw me... I wonder why? Oh well I know it isn't for me anyways. But sill Shippo should give it back to him.   
  
" Shippo give it back to him. You shouldn't take things that don't belong to you " I say  
  
" But Kagome he wouldn't tell me what it is "  
  
" Shippo it is none of your business now is it? "  
  
He shook his head and gave it back to Inuyasha. I looked at him and all I saw was a relief washed over him. I wonder why? Shippo had taken off and that meant he left me alone with Inuyasha. He had pocketed( is this a word??) the item and stepped towards me. I give him a warm smile and patted the grass next to me. He came and sat down. There was an awkward silence between us. Finally at least someone spoke up.  
  
" Kagome, we need to talk " I looked up and urged him to go on. " Kagome, that night a week ago when Kikyo came I went to her to say...to say that she needs to move on and that we weren't meant for eachother. Meaning she was meant to be...dead and I was to find another person to trust and rely on. And especially to love and care for. I had to move on and find one person to love and cherish...and to be a mate to that person." there was a short pause , " I went to see her to say good-bye...and that she should rest in peace... last night I went to see her again..."  
  
:: Flashback:: (Narrater POV)  
  
Inuyasha was resting in his usual spot in the Goshinkobu tree. He was about to close his eyes to rest when he saw one of the soul catchers. ' It has to be Kikyo's soul catcher ' he thought ' I have to go see her and tell her my decision that I have made.' With that thought he jumped off the tree and followed the soul catcher. He had ran for about half and hour until he reached her. At the sight of her, he had halted to a stop. There she stood in the middle of the grassy forest with her hair down up to her hips. She had her bow in hand but it was not raised as to shoot him. He took a step towards her and saw that she ran to him to embrace him never to let go.  
  
" Kikyo..."  
  
"Inuyasha will you go to hell with me?"  
  
" Kikyo I can't I have already chosen who I want to be with.." he said while pushing her lightly away  
  
" Inuyasha, you have chosen her haven't you? My reincarnation."  
  
" Good-bye Kikyo... rest in peace" Inuyasha said while stepping back and slashing her with his claws. Kikyo had been turned into dust and it seemed that she had blown away in the wind but she just landed on the grass like a pile of dust. By then Inuyasha had walked away going back to the village.  
  
A moment after an ominous figure approached Kikyo's dust and mage her body into a living thing once again. After the figure had done its task, it had disappeared into the night.  
  
" (laughs) Don't worry my reincarnation I will get my revenge for seeing you had taken away what rightfully belongs to me. When that day comes you will be sorry for ever crossing to this world..."  
  
::End Flashback::  
  
" So I think that pretty sums up where I went yesterday." he looked down at his lap ashamed that he had ' killed ' her and yet he is happy for that he has found the one that he was meant to be with.  
  
" Inuyasha?" he lifted his gaze to meet warm blue orbs. " Thank you."  
  
" What for?"  
  
" For letting me be the person...the person to help you through life."   
  
Inuyasha couldn't help but hug her then. At first she was stiff but then relaxed and hugged back. They stayed there for awhile in eachothers arms never wanting to let go. Kagome then fell asleep and Inuyasha didn't want to disturb her so he carried her bridal style and leaned back against the tree trunk to let sleep take over him. When sleep came a familiar figure came and hovered over Inuyasha and Kagome. The figure then took Kagome but before doing so sprinkled sleeping powder onto our hanyou's face as to let him breathe it in. The figure then left.  
  
"Inuyasha you will regret to ever fallen in love with this pathetic human."  
  
yay!! i finally finished this messed up chappie!! it took me forever to like it the way i want and thanks to my reviewers:  
  
boogyman - thanx nn  
  
sugarsprite - thanx i will continue   
  
Stars Came Out - thanx  
  
Saiya Winters-thanx for the tip i will check my writing next time  
  
Shy-sweet-azn - thank you   
  
wayerlily216 - nope this is not a one shot & thanx for reviewing   
  
and i-luv-inuyasha - thanx 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I wish I may, I wish I might have this wish I wish tonight. I wish I own Inuyasha. next day Noooo...Where is MY Inuyasha?! looks at sign on door Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. --;; at least I tried...

A/N: I'm super super sorry that I haven't been updating...hehe...but just for you I'll tell you the TRUTH! Yeah the Truth...hehehe... Well aliens came after me and they finally returned me back to my rightful home, here at my computer.

Well on with the Fic! (finally lol)

::Last Time::

"Inuyasha you will regret to ever fallen in love with this pathetic human."

:: End Recap::

Sango's POV

Sleep at last. That stupid perverted monk. So many beatings and he doesn't get it. He's so stupid. That baka. He just can't keep his hands to himself and yet he says, " My hand slipped by accident" I can't believe him, one moment he leads me on and then he goes after some other girl. Stupid pervert. Did I say that already? Well it doesn't hurt to say it. Stupid pervert, stupid pervert, stupid perv....hey what's that noise? It's coming from the corner where Miroku and supposed to be sleeping. Well better check it out.

As I was crawling towards the corner, I could hear some noises...obviously. The closer I got, I can make out some words," I love you" That sounded like..another womans voice. How dare he?! What a stupid...Wait he's saying something, " I wish you me together" What is that supposed to mean? I was gonna say something but my voice caught in my throat. Then suddenly, there weren't anymore noise.

My voice came back to me, " Miroku? What are you doing?" AAHHH...stupid question, stupid! Oh well at least I said something.

He coughed then he answered, " Nothing Lady Sango"

"Then who was that woman's voice I heard?"

"Uhh...it was nobody...hehe..."

" Miroku! Let me see who she is!" (OOC I think)

"Anything you say m'lady"

As he brought out the 'person', my eyes widened. He is so...there aren't anymore words to describe him. I eyed the 'person' and looked back at Miroku. "What is this?" I pointed at the 'person'. "Well it's hard to explain"

::Somewhere In A Dark Place:: (Kagome's POV)

Arrggg....my back hurts. I never knew Inuyasha's lap was this uncompfortable and cold. Wait I think I somewhere else other then his lap. Now come to think of it, it's freezing!

As I lay on the, I'm guessing it's the floor I tried opening my eyes. But I couldn't even lift it one bit. It feels like a spell was put on it. I know! I'll use my arms! My precious, precious arms. Wait, what? Why aren't my arms working? AAHHH....they died! Nooo! My arms! Oops, my bad. They're just tied down. I should go to school more. Come to think of it I haven't been home for a long time...Don't think about it now Kagome. Your in more danger then ever here. Great now I'm thinking to myself. I think I'm going nuts.

Finally I just decided to just lay there and wait for whatever's to come. I wish Inuyasha would come and find me soon. And why am I in this place? Sometimes I wish that I had never fallen in that stinky old well in the first place. On second thought I would have never found Inuyasha and my friends. But how about my other friends? This is stupid Kagome. There I go thinking to myself again.

Wait, was that a door opening? The person who just entered has a powerful aura. An evil one at that. I know! I should pretend that I'm asleep.

"Oi, bitch I know your awake."

Was that who I thought it was? Naraku! What does he want with me? Stupid, he wants the jewel shards duh! I think he's coming over, I can hear his footsteps. ACK! He should wash his feet! Wait, that's not his feet, it's...MIASMA! Hehe...stupid bastard I know what it is and it doesn't affect me. I tried opening my eyes again and when I had opened them, I was met with a very, very dark room. Faintly, I can just make out Naraku himself.

"What do you want with me?" I asked hoarsly. Why does my throat hurt so much?

"Isn't it obvious my little Miko? I want your powers. I have seen them get stronger each and everyday. Now they have surpassed Kikyo's. That stupid hanyou of yours has also killed her and sent her soul into this big world of ours. It is, should you say, a wandering soul? Her soul is wandering but I still revived her, with a jewel shard."

"You want my powers? But why? Aren't you strong enough as it is? I mean Kikyo did steal my jewel shards and gave them to you did she not?" I said as I summoned my bow and arrows. (A/N:she can use her 'powers' and make whatever is on her mind appear in her hand and she can use them and they would sort of be the real thing)

"Little Miko, you dare to shoot me with an illusion? You know it won't work, little fiesty one. Kukuku..."

"Nah...Shut up will ya? You're giving me a headache. I won't allow you to take my powers, ever. So just sit back and let me kill you" (Lol. OOC) I said as I notched an arrow and let it fly towards him. I stood there watching the arrow made its path towards him and....hit him square in the heart. Shoot that was just a puppet. Oh well better get out of here.

There's the door. When I took my first step, I saw a figure standing at the doorway. Aw...man. I wanted to go back to the hut and sleep. Well at least this will add to my training this week.

When I stepped closer, I can reconize the person standing there. But just to make sure, I brought out my flashlight. My eyes went huge.

::Miroku and Sango:: Sango's POV

"Well it's uh...hard to explain, Sango" He intelligentally said.

"What do you mean it's hard to explain? Hello! You were talking to yourself and imitating a girls voice AND playing with a BARBIE DOLL!"

"Uh.... Hey! It's not just a barbie doll, it's a barbie type princess thing..."

I was fuming by then. Is he that low as to play with a childs toy? A girls toy at that. I took a good look at it and I just noticed something, that barbie thing was wearing the same kimono as me.-eye twitches- The nerve of him! That stupid...monk!

"Miroku, why is that thing wearing the same clothes as me?" I tried my best to sound calm.

"Hehe...Sango how your eyes are so keen you notice the small detai in everything...hehe"

"Miroku, shut up with the compliments and just spill it already."

"Fine. Lady Sango, I lo..."

Right then and there Inuyasha had chosen to barge in and yell his head off. "SangoMiroku!WhereisKagome?ShewaswithmebutwhenIwokeupshewasgone!Doyouknowwheresheis?"

"Inuyasha?" I said, "We don't speak half demon here."

"Sango, Miroku! Where is Kagome? She was with me but when I woke up, she was gone! Do you know where she is? Happy now?" Inuyasha said impatiently.

"Actually, we don't know where she is, we were in the hut the whole time. And Miroku get your mind out of the gutter, we didn't do anything."

"...."

"Well lets go look for her dammit! What if some stupid bastard has her and is planning to do something? Lets go already! I'll go first and you guys can catch up later." With that he leaped out of the hut and went out of sight in a second. There was another awkward silence.

"Can't believe you play with barbie dolls Miroku." With that last remark, I walked off.

"Lady Sango! They are not just barbie dolls, they are princess ones!"

::With Inuyasha::

I can't believe someone took her away from me. How stupid can I be? I finally told her my feelings and she is gone the next day! Argg.... I hate this. Maybe I should sniff around to see what I can pick up. I halted to a stop and went on my knees and sniffed the ground. sniffsniff I smell...sniffsniff I can't smell a thing! It can't be a new moon tonight. Maybe my nose is broken? Wait it's very faint but I smell ashes and moldy clay. Can it be? It can't be, I killed her and put her to rest.

"Inuyasha, you thought you could kill me that easily?" I turned around and saw her with my own eyes. Kikyo.

"Kikyo? I thought I killed you!" I hissed. Right now my mind was set on finding Kagome. And I bet anything Naraku is behind this.

"Inuyasha, aren't you glad to see me? Or are you still in love with that stupid copy?" How dare she?! She can't talk about my Kagome like that! Stupid piece of...

"Shut up Kikyo! I had never loved you in the first place! It was because of guilt, but it was never love." I looked away. If I looked into her eyes I might feel the guilt all over again.

"Inuyasha, it was because of guilt you say? And to think I came to help you get your little mate back."

"You know where Kagome is?" I turned my gaze towards her. Her eyes they are unlike Kagome's which are warm and care-free.

"Yes I do."

"What's the catch?"

"In return I ask for a kiss" (A/N I'm gonna die writing this!! AAAHHH.....) Did she say she wanted a kiss and then she'll tell me where Kagome is?!?! Right now I'll do anything to find my mate. She must have read my thoughts because she walked up to me and hugged me. She feels so....dead. I looked at the top of her head. She lifted her head from my chest and leaned in. Our lips touched ever so slightly. My hands were at my side the whole time and within one second of that kiss I pushed her away.

"There you got your kiss, now tell me where she is bitch!" I growled out. Stupid good for nothing wench.

"Inuyasha, I know nothing of where her location is.", That stupid...," But I know Naraku has casted a little spell on your nose and you can't seem to pick up her scent that easily, so I will uncast it." She said some words and my nose worked a hundred times better. With that she left out of my sight. Kagome I'm going to find no matter what it takes. Even if it means risking my life. (should I end it here? Nah...)

::With Kag::Kag's POV

What was her name again? Kanna? Yes that's right, the little ghost girl. I stepped closer to her as quietly as I can. When I reached her, she held up her mirror. I know if she tries to suck up my soul again, it won't work. But why is she holding it up?

"Kagome, look into the mirror if you wish to see what is happening with Inuyasha." I had to strain my ears in order to hear her.

Oh well might as well check it out. I looked into the mirror and to my horror I saw Kikyo? And Inuyasha. They were talking. But I thought he had killed her. He..he lied to me. I looked into his eyes and saw..determination? Was he trying to get her back? And I looked into Kikyo's eyes and saw the stone and coldness in them, but was that lust? Suddenly, Kikyo went to hug Inuyasha, but..he didn't hug back. Good, maybe he doesn't feel the same way about her anymore.

They had stayed in that position for a long time, Kikyo with her head on his chest, and him looking at the top of her head. Then she looked up at him, and...kissed him. His eyes had widened but then they went soft and it looked like he was thinking about something. The mirror then went blank again.

"No..." I collapsed to my knees. "What he said must have been a lie. He really doesn't love me..." I was thinking to myself when I heard a quiet voice say,

"He did it for you, he doesn't love her." With that she had left. What did she mean by that? It must have been an hour or so because I heard him calling my name. He had kissed her and he dare to come looking for me? I can't believe him. I didn't want to face him now so I looked for a window and jumped out. The window wasn't that high off the ground, good thing to.

I was walking, humming a song to myself when I bumped into something hard as a rock.

"Kagome?"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:All i have in my pocket is a piece of lint, if you want it, you can have it. But don't come after me cause I don't have him...I don't even know him! I swear!!**_

_**A/N:srry for not updating...I know i suck, let's just say i don't have a brain and that i had writers block....end of story! Anywayz, enjoy! **_

**::Last time:: Kag's POV**

I was walking, humming a song to myself when I bumped into something hard as a rock.

"Kagome?"

**::End recap::**

**::Outside Naraku's Fortress::**

"Uh...Kouga? Why are you here?" Kagome asked.

"Just came here to kill Kagura...and to rescue my woman of course!" Kouga said with a huge grin.

"Kouga how many times do I have to say I'm not your...nevermind. Maybe I should go with you, just in case you get hurt."

"That's okay Kagome, I don't want my woman getting hurt now do I? But can you walk that way and find my wolf pack and tell them I'm in here?" He said while pointing behind him.

"Sure. Be careful Kouga." Kagome said as she walked off.

**::With Inu.:: Inuyasha's POV**

I was running sniffing for Kagome's scent. I had finally picked it up, and Kouga's too. I started to get angry. He better not be hitting on her! I had sensed his pack nearby too. Kagome was walking this way. I can feel it. I ran faster until I reached the top of the hill and stopped. There she is walking and humming, towards the wolf pack. What is she doing there? I decided to hide in a tree and see what was up. Kagome spoke to them first.

"Hey Hakkaku (sp?) Kouga wanted me to tell you and the rest that he's in Naraku's fortress fighting Kagura." She said pointing down the path behind her, "You guys better hurry up, I'm going back to find my friends so we can help you guys out. Kouga may not show it but he will need our help, so cya later!"

"Thank you sister." Hakkaku he said waving and running towards the castle.

"Now to find Inu...hmph..I take that back. Gotta find Sango, and the rest." She stated to herself and started walking. (A/N: Lots of walking lol) I glared at her and decided to make my grand entrance. I guess she didn't notice me, she walked straight into me. I stood there with my arms crossed, pouting.

**::Kag's POV::**

I was thinking to myself when I walk into someone again. Why do I keep doing that?

"Oof..I'm sorry I wa...Inuyasha?" I said while looking up.

"What did you mean by, I quote, now to find Inu..I take that back hm?" he said trying to imitate my voice. I looked at him, he was pouting...aw...Wait! He kissed Kikyo!

"Mmm...because." I said walking off.

"Kagome come back here! I wasn't finished yet!"

"Let's just find Sango and the others." I hope he'll say yes and let the subject drop.

"No. Tell me first. I got all the way here looking for you."

"You came to look for me? Inuyasha...SIT! Why would you even bother to look for me when you kissed Kikyo hm? You lied to me! I thought you loved me...How could you Inuyasha?" I got really angry. I wasn't going to cry and show him I was a cry baby. Stupid Inuyasha tricking me. Better walk before it's too late. "I'm going to look for them." I walked off leaving him in the dirt, until the spell wore off of course.

"Kagome! I had to or..." He didn't say anything after that. I could sense that he was jogging up to me, but I kept on walking. He jumped in front of me and hugged me. "I had to or else I wouldn't have been able to find you. Naraku casted a spell on my nose so I couldn't smell your scent. I was so worried...that you were out of my grasp. I was looking for you when she popped out of nowhere...Kagome I love you with all my heart...I...would you..."

"Inuyasha! Kagome!"

We both looked up at the same time and saw Sango and the others on Kilala.(or Kirara) They were flying towards us and landed. Kilala changed back to her usual state. I let go of Inuyasha, missing his warmth immediately, and went to embrace Shippo.

"Hey Inuyasha, Kagome what were you two doing while we were gone huh?" Miroku said wiggling his eyebrows.

SMACK

THWACK

BONK

"PERVERT!" everyone yelled at the same time.

"Is it beat up Miroku day or something?" he said with swirly eyes.

"Damn right pervert. Everytime you grope or think perverted thoughts that is..which is everyday!" yelled Sango. She seems really angry. I have to ask her about it later.

"You guys," I started. "we have to go help Kouga beat Naraku and Kagura. If we don't he'll be dead. Let's go!"

**::Naraku's Fortress:: (normal POV)**

"Kagura! I have come to get my revenge for killing my wolves! Prepare to die!" Kouga yelled as he charged at Kagura with lightening speed.

"Kouga you have no chance against me, afterall I am the wind sorceress..Wind of Blades!" (is that right? I kinda forgot...)Kouga dodged the wind blades and went in for the kill. He jumped aiming for her head.

"You're mine!" he yelled while bringing his hand back. He was about to slash her across her face when she jumped back and summoned the wind. It had hit its mark, leaving blood splattering everywhere. She summoned yet another one when an arrow came flying towards the wind and herself.

"Kagura! Don't you dare hurt him again!" yelled Kagome as they ran towards them. Kagome on Inuyasha back holding her bow, and everyone else on Kilala. Sango got her weapon ready to throw if they needed her help.

"Kagome don't interfere..I don't want my woman getting hurt."

"She ain't your woman flea bag so bug off and let us help. I want my share of the revenge too ya know!" Inuyasha yelled with rage.

"Inuyasha, Naraku is nearby. Maybe we both can escape and go in his castle and kill him...once and for all." whispered Kagome.

"No you won't-"

"I will and that's final."

"Inuyasha, Kagome! Watch out!" Sango yelled as she threw her Hiraikotsu at an approaching demon behind them. The boomerang came killing more demons on its way back to the owners hand.

**::Kag's POV::**

I hadn't noticed before but there were a lot of demons behind us. Thank goodness Sango was there. Inuyasha took out his Tetsusaiga and ran killing demons in his path. _This, _I thought. _will be our last battle. Hope everything goes well and no lives would be taken._ I was going to help Inuyasha. I ran after him shooting my sacred arrows killing at least five in his path to help him, us to get through to Naraku's castle. I will stay by his side, no matter what.

**::Inu's POV::**

Holy crap! There are hell of a lot of demons now. Even my windscar couldn't kill all of them. I ran towards the castle striking every demon in my way. No one was going to stop me. I had to get my revenge..for Kikyo. That's what I could do at least. I paused looking at the castle. _Naraku, you'll pay. You're going to die once and for all!_ Suddenly a blue arrow flew past me killing a demon that was heading straight for me. I looked behind me and I saw Kagome notching another arrow. She looked up and smiled. I was doing this for everyone...especially for Kagome. After this, she won't be in danger anymore.

**::Sango's POV::**

I threw Hiraikotsu in my way as Kilala was flying towards the castle. I was revenging my family as my kin. Naraku was going to regret that he is ever living. I saw Miroku having some trouble and threw my boomerang at the demons around him. He couldn't use his wind tunnel because of the insects. He smiled at me and gave me a wink. I rolled my eyes in return while I caught my weapon. He's such a pervert. _I'll help them, my friends to defeat this evil demon. He deserves nothing but death right now. _I was looking at the castle when I saw a shadow. It walked out and to my surprise it was...Kohaku! He'll pay for controlling my dear brother!

**::Miroku's POV::**

I used my ofudas (sp?) and my staff seeing I wasn't able to use my wind tunnel. Stupid insects. I stared at the worst battle that we have yet to reach. Facing Naraku himself. I will be able to live peacefully without the wind tunnel in my way. _Maybe that way I don't have to ask every girl to bear my child. I would get to know her more THEN she'll have my child._ _Like Sango! She's a beauty. _I was kicked out of my thoughts when I heard a demon flying towards me. I looked up but it was too late. I closed my eyes and shielded myself with my arms waiting for the damage. But nothing came. I opened my eyes and saw my angel's boomerang. I turned around and gave her a wink and smile. She rolled her eyes. _She loves me! _I continued to fight demons finding my way towards the castle. _This will be the end._

**::Shippo's POV::**

Kagome told me to go hind in a bush, and I did. But now I was watching the battle. It was scary. _I never wanted to be here in the first place, but just in case I was needed I came along. _

"I hope after all this, everything will be at peace."

**::Someone's POV in the middle of the battle field::**

Ahhh! To think I would be safe here! Master Inuyasha you better come soon! This Myoga needs to be safe and sound away from this battle...and some blood too! I'm starving! Ahhhhh! Help!

**::Normal POV::**

_This will be the end...for all of us_. All four of the friends thought._ We hope._

_**End of chappie! hope it was okay. If it wasn't, i'm srry but it's late at night and i'm tired. If it sucks that bad you can flame me! all I want r reviews!! MUHAHAHAHAHA!!! ZzZzZz.....**_

_**A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers!! I love you guys!! srry to!!! ZzZzZzZ......**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: same old same old....don't own 'em so bug off! All i have is a piece of lint! go away!**_

_**p.s. thanks to my reviewers! gives plushies **_

_**A/N: this chappie is gonna be Kag and Inu's POV cause they're much easier. For the San/Mir fans I'll do their POV's in the next chapter. **_

_**A/N: i'm bored and it's snowing!!! so i'm gonna update, yes I'M UPDATING. lol enjoy!!!**_

**::Summary of last chapter::**

Inuyasha and the others are at the final battle with Naraku at his castle. So far though, the four are trying to reach his castle killing a lot of demons that are in the way. They are so close too. Everyone helping one another, will help them with the final battle.

**::Battle Field:: Kag's POV**

Shooting my last arrow towards five demons, I stared ahead. We're almost there. Just a few more yards and we'll make it. I looked around, looking at my friends. Miroku and Sango are fighting with eachother, fending off demons that are in their way. Reaching for an arrow, I realized I have none left. _Uh oh._ Running ahead, scrounging around for an arrow at least, all I saw were swords. I guess my arrows had disingrated after use. Grabbing a sword, I charged at a demon close to me. Chopping of its head I looked for Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! I ran out of arrows!" I yelled.

"What?! Okay get on my back, we'll just charge through and go in the castle." He concluded. I nodded and got on his back. Starting on a run, he used his claws and swiped at the clueless demons. I used my sword, getting demons from his back and sides. After awhile Inuyasha and I had made it in. The miasma was so strong inside. I got off his back and started looking and trying to sense the jewel shards.

"In that room over there!" I pointed. I jogged up to the room and slid the door open. There Naraku sat in the middle of the room. It seemed like he HAD expected us.

"Naraku! Today is your death day, bastard. Hope you're ready to die!" Inuyasha yelled as he charged at him with the Tetsusaiga.

"Inuyasha, the jewel shards are in his chest!" I was going to help him but I had sensed another presence behind me.

"Kikyo..."

"Kagome, you will battle me. This battle will end everything. The winner will get to have Inuyasha, and the loser...will die painfully..."

"What..? No! I won't battle you! What if--"

"Kagome! If you won't then you will have to return to your time, no matter the cost." _I can't go..I promised Inuyasha I'd stay by his side..._

"Fine..." I agreed quietly.

"We'll take this in another room...with no distractions." I saw a bright light and like magic I was in another room. "Let this battle begin." Kikyo notched her arrow, loading it with her miko powers.

**::Inu's POV:: **

Naraku is going to die by my hands no matter what. He caused everyone pain and suffering. He will pay. Charging at him with Tetsusaiga I heard Kagome yell.

"Inuyasha, the jewel shards are in his chest!" In his chest huh? I will take the jewel shards and his heart. I suddenly hit a scent. Clay. Kikyo is near.

"Kikyo..." I heard Kagome say. Looks like they are going to battle. I better beat Naraku and help Kagome! I saw a sudden flash and they were gone. _Kagome!_ Damn Naraku had hit me.

"Inuyasha battle me if you dare. Surely you will not beat the likes of me. Kukuku..."

"Shut your face Naraku, one blow wouldn't change a thing. I'm just getting started." Charging with my Tetsusaiga once more, I aimed for his head. I guess he knew I was going for his head, so he moved out of the way. Being the Great Inuyasha I knew that too and made a side step and slashed his chest. Blood started to shoot out from it. He was the real deal, not a puppet. _I will defeat you Naraku, if it's the last thing I do. _With that vow, I concentrated and saw the Wind Scar. Kagura won't be here to inferfere, so I was confident. "Prepare to die Naraku."

**::With Kag:: Kag's POV**

"Kagome, I see that you don't have any arrows nor a bow. This will be my advantage." Kikyo said, while aiming the arrow at my heart. _That's just plain cheap! At least she could have given me a bow...But...I still have this sword. _Looking down at my sword I grinned.

"Kikyo! You thought that if I didn't have a bow, you would win huh? Well think again!" I ran towards her with my sword held out. I looked at her, and she shot the arrow. Using my sword I hit it, making it disappear. The look on her face showed that she was surprised. _Ha! That would show you, you stupid piece of clay!_ I thought menacingly. She just stood there, staring._It gaveme the creeps. _Before I knew it though, I was flying up into the air. What's happening?

"You thought you could win by using a measly sword? Defeating a much more powerful miko then yourself would be harder then you expect, _Kagome_." She said my name with pure venom. "Prepare yourself! In the end, you're the one who will be dying a slow and painful death...and that I promise you." I flew back against a paper wall, and into another room. _Oh no, I dropped the sword..._

"Kikyo...I never said defeating you would be easy. But I know I will defeat you! Unlike you I have friends by my side. Everyone one of them will help me through this. All you have are soul catchers and junk." I said sitting up. She was five feet away from me, my sword in between us. Standing up I walked slowly towards the sword. _Almost there!_ Starting on a little run to get it, Kikyo shot an arrow and it hit the floor. _Yeah get my hopes up.... _I thought looking towards the floor. _Who does she think she is? Just getting my hopes up then letting it fall again._

"Kagome move and I'll cut you." Kikyo had the sword, up against my neck. Aw..man I had to think just right there. Stupid Kagome...stupid....So, I just stood there, our gazes locking. "How are you going to find a way out of this one, Kagome?"

**::Inu's POV::**

Yes! Hit him again. Aw..damn. His body regenerated...again. Why can't he just die and rot in hell for all I care. _C'mon Tetsusaiga don't let me down._

"Inuyasha, you are a pathetic fool. You will never defeat me, and never will. Just say it. I'm a much more stronger hanyou then you. Just admit your defeat."

"I won't ever admit anything to you bastard! So you can just drop dead!" _Why am I so weak now? It's not a new moon tonight. _I looked around to see if he had set up a trap. I don't smell anything. I don't sense anything either. It's just the two of us and...Kagome! I forgot! She had gone with Kikyo! If Kikyo did something....I'll fucking kill her...Again! "Naraku! I have no time for this!"

"Just remembered your little miko is gone eh?" He grew roots out of the bottom of his body. One of the roots got me around the neck and pulled me closer towards him."She is fighting with Kikyo now...and she also has a Sacred Jewel shard in her back. Surely your precious human will die painfully, by the hands of your former love. Pitiful, a beautiful girl would have to die." _Naraku, you bastard! If I wasn't tied up I would've killed you! You have no right to say that about Kagome! _Tyring to wriggle out of this disgusting root, my eyes flashed red. Shit! Where's Tetsusaiga?!

**End of chappie.**

**Haha sorry I had to end it there...hehe...Thanks again to my reviewers!!!Love you guys sooooo much!! lol**

**Chapter four reviewers:**

_**Inu luvs Kag not that clay pot: **Thanks for reviewing! Your my fav. author!!! I love ur fics man! lol! Thanks again!!_

_**inu-kitsune-youkai: **Thank you. I'm sorry if my story made you sad...But have no fear! I'll make a happy ending!! I was planning on it anyway...lol. Thank you!_

_**InuandKagforever**:Thank you so much for reviewing. I love Kagome and Inuyasha together too! In the end they will be together, not that piece of clay...lol! _

_**Cute Miko: **I'm sorry if i made you mad. I'll try not to end it so suddenly...hehe...thanks for reviewing though!_

**Chapter three reviewers:**

_**InuLvr7: **Thanks for reviewing. When I have time, I'm gonna read your fanfics! I promise! lol, Thank you!_

_**I Hate You/ I Love You: **Thank you. Kikyo won't split them up. (Kagome's gonna split her up, literally! lol)_

_**angelfrumhell78: **Thank you! My rating is 5? Wow! i thought it would be at least a 3...lol, thank you!_

**Chapter two reviewers:**

_**LOLz crazy kid!!!: **Lol, i'm going to finish this story before i start another one. lol. Thank you._

_**Hot Hanyou: **True true. Not everyone can read all stories...lol i might try though...I might even set a world record! lol Thanks for reviewing!_

_**candy good!!!!!:** Thank you for reviewing!_

_Thank you, i never knew my story would have a good amount of reviews lol._

_**animechick2004: **Thanks. Inuyasha would never kill Kikyo in the series I think. but in my fic she's gonna be dead. lol_

_**star dust: **Thank you!_

_**no name!!!!!!: **Lol. I think i HAVE to stop writing sometime. lol Thank you_

_**hehe...no name....: **Thnx, i really apreciate ur compliments! Thank you!_

**Chapter one reviewers:**

**_i am a nobody:_ **_Thank you for reviewing my story. lol, hope you review in other chappies...lol.(i'm desperate!! lol j/k)_

_**inuyashakagome4ever:** Thank you for your time to review._

_**boogyman: **Thanks for reviewing!_

_**sugarsprite: **Some of the chappie's might not end in cliffies...like the uh...last one...lol. thank you_

_**Stars Came Out: **Thank you! Yeah pretty sad huh? Well it's gonna be happy in the end. Don't worry. Thank you_

_**Saiya Winters:** Thanks. My story just sucks...lol. But i'll fix my mistakes when i finish the whole story or something. Thanks for telling me!_

_**water-faerie01: **Thank you._

_**waterlily216: **Thank you! I can't believe you read my story! You're like on my authors list!! I feel so special cuz u reviewed my story! OMG!! lol. THANK YOU!!!_


	6. NOTE SRRY!

**Note: Okay, I'm not gonna quit this story. I'm typing chapter 7 now. Chapter 7 will be the last until this story will be on hold. So...thank you for you for your time.**

**Ja Ne!**


	7. Chapter 7?

**Disclaimer: I um...have a piece of...um...FINE! I don't own him! Geez...just leave me alone! Happy now...!**

**On with chapter...um...i don't know what chapter this is...I KNOW! On with chapter...CHAPTER! Now good day.**

The battle was raging on as our fellow heros fought their way through. Kagome and Inuyasha were in the fortress while Sango, Miroku, even Shippo are outside, fighting for their lives. With missing limbs flying here, heads exploding there. The usual at a battle. In the fortress however, there was bloodshed...alot of it. With screams and loud cries, one was trying to dominate the other. Mainly Inuyasha trying to kill Naraku. Or...the other way around.

"I think this battle will end sooner ne?" Inuyasha smirked. Having your claws around your enemy's neck would make anyone happy. Even a time like this.

"Don't make me laugh Inuyasha. This battle is far from over." Naraku laughed as his body shot miasma out into the open air. Releasing Naraku from his grasp, Inuyasha brought his kimono sleeve up to cover his nose.

"Naraku...you bastard. You could've at least hold it in. Geez...! You didn't have to stink up my air too ya know!" Inuyahsa joked with a smug face. He coughed then waited awhile before he charged at him. Instead of hitting his target, Inuyasha leaped over him and landed beside the Tetsusaiga. Gripping it, he lifted the powerful sword and looked carefully at his opponent. Seeing the Wind Scar, he lifted the sword even higher, ready to hit the gap. That is, until a familiar scent hit his nose.

_Blood._

_Kagome's blood!_

Inuyasha, you should pay more attention...Now...die!" Looking up, Inuyasha stared at Naraku. His eyes going dull. Kagome's scent...was covered in blood...and death.

_No...She can't be...Not now...she promised! She promised to stay by my side!_

Dropping the Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha growled. His bangs covering his bloodshot eyes. Looking carefully on his face, you could see purple marks appearing. A fang is slowly peaking its way out of his mouth, claws growing long, talons like that of an eagles. Lifting his gaze to look at his enemy, he smirked. The smirk clearly showed he wanted to feel blood and skin grazing against his claws.

_Grr...must kill...to find...mate..._

"Kagome..." With this said, he ran towards his worst enemy and brought his claws up and swiped. Hitting his target dead on, he gave a satisfied smirk. Naraku gave a sinister glare, his baboon pelt now no longer there. But on the floor in shreds with blood specks to finish it off. Inuyasha looked up once again, and charged with all his might.

Alternating his arms, he kept on hitting his one main target.

_Kill...kill...kill..._

"Inuyasha...you will not be able to kill me...kukuku. You try so hard." Amitting a growl, Inuyasha cracked his fingers in one swift movement. Bringing his claws back, he brought it forward and clawed into Naraku. And pulled out a beating ball. Blood oozing down to the already bloodstained floor.

**Um...Somewhere **

Kagome gasped as she stared into deep pools of grey. A cold stare was what she recieved in return. Being on the floor with your enemy having a sword against your neck isn't a nice feeling. Trust me.

"Kikyo..." Kagome whispered with nervousness.

"You never answered my question Kagome."

"Um...question? Say again?" _I have to stall her...if only I could reach it. _Reaching her arm to its full extent, Kagome grabbed onto a little lit candle. Rearranging her fingers, she had a strong grip on it.

"Why are you even my reincarnation? Pity...I said how are you going to get out of this one, Kagome?" Kikyo said with pure annoyance.

"Haha...very funny. Well this is how!" Kagome brought the candle up towards Kikyo's face.

"My face! AHHHHH!" Kikyo let Kagome go and fell towards the floor. Or more like melted...Kagome got up and sighed. _I'm sorry, Kikyo. _She took a step and slipped on Kikyo's melted bones and skin, the swords blade cutting her knee.

"Even if she's gone, she's still after me! Grr..." Standing up, she walked towards the door and slid it open. _Where's Inuyasha? I know Naraku has Jewel shards... _Trying to sense the jewel shards, she couldn't get anything. Walking around a bit more, she reached a deserted dark door. Opening it, she saw nothing but black. Looking carefully, she saw a light. Reaching for it, she was slowly being transported to an unknown place. _Where am I going? _Closing her eyes, she wished for whatever to happen she would go back to Inuyasha.

Opening her eyes, she saw that she got transported to...another room? She heard metal meeting metal...but where? Averting her gaze, she saw two silhouettes behind the sliding paper door. _Inuyasha? _

"Grr...where is Kagome you bastard!" Hearing the voice, she instantly ran straight for the door. And ran through it and broke the paper.

"Inuyasha!" _He's full demon? What to do? Oh um...I know! _"SIT!"

"Kagome? Kagome, you're alive! I thought...grr...stop scaring the shit outta me!"

"Inuyasha, you should pay more attention to your battle!" Kagome turned towards his opponent. _That's not Naraku..._ Turning her head towards a small corner, she heard a beating noise.

_Like a heart beat..._

_Where's Naraku then...if...that's not him?_

**Sorry! Short chapter! I have writers block...and a crying niece right now...babysitting...well...um...Bye?**

**P.S: Review? **


End file.
